Kenny
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Le passé de Rodney renferme de biens gros secrets, qui continuent à le hanter.ONE SHOT.


**Titre: Kenny**

**Résumé: En réalité les membres d'Atlantis ne connaissent pas grand chose sur Rodney et sur sa vie d'avant. **

**Disclaimer: C'est fou ça, rien est à moi. Pourtant si ils étaient tous à moi et particuliérement un certain scientifique canadien, la vie sur Atlantis serait peut être plus, comment dire ?... Interressante ?**

**Rating: tout public**

**Genre: Shweir non mais vous y croyez? c'est du McKay centric évidemment.**

**Note: je sais j'ai d'autres fic sur le feu, mais bon je vous promet de les finir alors on ne tape pas l'auteuse svp.**

**Note2: cette fic est inspiré d'un épisode de Urgences. Vous allez me dire "Mais pourquoi elle parle d'Urgences?" et je vous répondrez que David Hewlett a joué dedans (et oui tout s'explique, bien qu'en faite j'apprecie beaucoup Urgences et particuliérement un certain Kovac, mais revenons à notre sujet) Voilà donc fic inspiré de Fontaine, je ne boirai... Saison 8 épisode 4**

**Note3: Version non corrigé, mais bonne lecture quand même.**

**Note4: Aucune blague sur "Oh mon dieu ils ont tué Kenny" ne sera accepté. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi ce nom, c'était celui d'Urgences, bien qu'il soit mentionné que ce n'est pas forcément son vrai nom.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aucun jour ne passait sans qu'il y pense et qu'il éprouve du dégout en se regardant dans le miroir le matin, lui et sa femme avaient fait quelque chose de terrible. Comment en été il arrivait là ? En faite sur le moment et bien avant, cela leur avait semblé être le meilleur choix pour eux et pour Kenny. Mais c'était tout le contraire, et sa femme n'avait pas supporté leurs actes, et le remord se faisant de plus en plus intense, elle mit fin à ses jours, et lui laissa un mot.

_Mon cher Rodney,_

_Je sais que je te fais de la peine en faisant ça, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ce fardeau, nous n'aurions jamais du abandonner Kenny, c'est vrai la vie était dur quand il vivait avec nous, mais elle est devenue cent fois pire depuis ce 23 avril 2001. J'ai terriblement honte, j'ai été une mère indigne et je ne peut pas vivre comme ça ,en ne sachant pas ce qui est arrivé à Kenny. Je ne mérites plus de vivre. Pardonne moi..._

_Ta Susie qui t'aimera toujours._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment et de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire lui aussi. Il était allé dans le garage de la maison et avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : un révolver. Il l'avait mis contre sa tempe, et avait hésité longtemps, mais finalement il n'avait pas eu le courage et s'était écroulé sur le sol.

C'est fou ce qu'une simple chose peut vous rappellez, parfois c'est un parfum, un mot, mais la c'était des chiffres, une date plus précisemment 23 avril 2001, le jour où ils avaient laissé Kenny.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Par la suite, la vie avait repris plus ou moins son cour, et maintenant il était sur Atlantis.

Rodney et le reste de SGA1 était en débrifing avec Elisabeth. Mais il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que raconté les membres d'Atlantis, il se contantait de fixer son ordinateur, ne faisant même pas l'effort de faire semblant de taper. On était le 22 avril 2007, demain ça ferai 6 ans qu'il avait laisser son fils derière lui.

Sheppard regardait McKay, lui, qui d'habitude se permettait de couper tout le monde avec un barratin scientifique, était étrangemment calme, ça faisait peur. Il était habitué à voir un Mckay agité pendant les débrifings, et là il s'inquiétait du silence de son ami, qui annonçait rien de bon.

"McKay, est ce que ça va ?"

C'était Elisabeth qui l'avait devancé et qui avait posé la question.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, ils étaient remplis d'une extreme tristesse, mais ne répondit pas.

"McKay, répondez ! "

Cette fois c'était Sheppard, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Rodney.

"J'ai besoin d'air..." murmura Rodney sur un ton monocorde.

Mais lorsqu'il se leva, il eut un vertige et du se rattraper à la table pour ne pas que ses jambes fléchissent.

"Venez Rodney, je vous améne à l'infirmirie..." expliqua le colonel.

"Non, c'est bon..." dit il en avançant d'un pas chancelant.

"Rodney, pas de discussion." ordonna la diplomate, "Sheppard amenez le à l'infirmerie."

Il se mit à côté du scientifique passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à avancer.

"Sheppard tenait moi au courant. Le brifing est reporté."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sheppard faisait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie. Carson, en bon médecin qu'il était, lui avait interdit d'entrer pour pouvoir soigner McKay.

Au bout d'un certain temps le médecin apparut enfin à la porte.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

"Difficile à dire. Je pense que c'est dut à un stress émotionnel intense."

"Comment ça ? On a rien fait dans les derniéres missions qui pourrait avoir cet effet sur lui."

"Ca vient d'autres choses peut être. Vous savez Rodney ne se confit pas beaucoup."

"Oui, j'en sais quelque chose. Je peux le voir ? "

"Oui, mais je lui ai donné un sédatif pour qu'il se repose. Il va dormir pendant des heures."

Sheppard rentra dans l'infirmerie, il vit tout de suite où était intallé Rodney. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'asseya sur une chaise près du lit.

Rodney avait les traits tirés, comme si il faisait un mauvais rêve, et sa peau d'une blancheur extreme faisait peur à voir.

"Qu'est ce que vous me cachez encore Rodney ? Vous savez vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, je sais être un ami attentif..."

Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais il s'apperçut qu'elle tenait déjà quelque chose. Avec délicatesse, il ouvrit la main du scientifique et prit ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une photo de Mckay avec une jeune femme enceinte, il y avait aussi un mot. Sur la photo, McKay était visiblement plus jeune, et plus heureux, la jeune femme enceinte aussi, le scientifique enlaçait tendrement dans ces bras la jeune femme, et on pouvait voir que tout deux portaient une alliance. Sheppard fit vite le rapprochement: Rodney était marié et pére ou du moins il l'avait été. Il lit ensuite le mot. Il dut réfléchir un bon moment pour assimiler toutes ces nouvelles. Il ne savait pas toute l'histoire, mais il savait que Rodney avait du souffrir, et il n'avait pas de mal à identifier le stress émotionnel, demain avait une grande signification pour Rodney. Maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi curieux, c'était sa vie privée après tout et il n' avait aucun droit de s'y immisser.

Il remit le mot et la photo dans la main du canadien et sortit. Si Rodney voulait lui en parler, il serait là pour l'écouter.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le lendamain Sheppard passa à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami, mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne trouva qu'un médecin énervé.

"Que se passe t-il Carson ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et bien cette tête de mule canadienne et encore parti sans mon autorisation pendant la nuit, et il ne répond pas à mes appels radio." s'exclama Carson, visiblement pas au courant de la détresse de Rodney. "Je suis sur qu'il est repartit travailler à son labo."

"Non, je ne pense pas, il faut le retrouver avant qu'il fasse un bêtise..."

"Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ? Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ?"

"Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous le dire, et si vous voulez le savoir il faudra attendre que Rodney soit prêt."

"Ce n'est pas grave j'espère."

"Disons que Rodney a connu des temps plus heureux. Bon si vous le voyez vous m'appellez."

Il était sur les nerfs il avait vraiment peur que Rodney se suicide. Mon dieu, il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Il contacta Elisabeth pour la tenir au courant des récents événements, mais sans aller plus loin dans les détails. Il fut reconnaissant que Elisabeth ne pose pas de questions.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Il le chercha dans son quartier, dans son labo, au mess, mais il n'était nul part. C'était peine perdu, la Cité était trop grande, il lui fallait une aide... Et c'est là qu'il y pensa, il fallait qu'il aille chercher le détecteur de vie, et en le réglant sur l'ADN du scientifique il le retrouverait facilement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. (1)

Lorsqu'il eut tout régler, il chercha le signe de vie de son ami, mais il ne le voyait pas. Peut être c'était il suicidait, et dans ce cas, il ne trouverait jamais son signe de vie... Non, il fallait qu'il reste positif, Rodney était quelque part et il allait le trouver.

Finalement, un bip se fit retentir entre les mains du colonel. Le détecteur avait retrouvé Rodney, il se trouvait en haut de la plus haute tour, celle qui se trouvait au centre de la Cité. Il courut et rentra dans un des transporteur, il appuya au centre de l'écran pour indiquer où il voulait aller. La porte se referma et une seconde plus tard il se trouvait en haut de la tour.

Rodney était sur le balcon et fixait l'océan qui se trouvait des centaines de métres plus bas.

"Rodney, c'est moi. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises surtout, si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là, vous le savez?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me suiciderai pas, j'ai déjà essayer mais j'ai été trop peureux pour le faire, je n'ai pas appuyé sur la détente à l'époque."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passez ce jour là ? J'ai vu la photo et le mot." expliqua doucement Sheppard.

"Vous l'avez vu ? Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je comptais vous le dire."

Rodney prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux. Sheppard put voir les larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ami.

"Avec Susan, on s'est marié en 2000 pendant l'été, et depuis on vivait le bonheur absolu, il ne manquait qu'un enfant pour combler nos vies. Et c'est ce que le ciel nous a apporté quelques mois plus tard, et j'étais si heureux quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Tout se passer merveilleusement bien, jusqu'a ce que le gynécologue nous apprenne que notre fils serait surment atteind d'une trisomie. Mais avec Susie, on s'était dit qu'on aimerai cet enfant malgré tout. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Lorsque Kenny est né, nous avons appris qu'il était atteint d'une trisomie 18, et qu'il ne passerait surment pas les 1 an. Mais on a continué à l'aimer. Mais ce a quoi on s'attendait au bout d'un an n'est pas arrivé, Kenny a continué a vivre. Malheureusement pour nous, les soins se sont fait de plus en plus important, ils devaient être opérer très souvent, et notre attention redoublait à chaque fois, jusqu'au moment ou nos vies consistaient à s'occuper de lui 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Nous ne pouvions plus aller à nos travails respectifs, et très vite le manque d'argent c'est fait ressentir. Mais on a tenu le coup, du moins quelques années de plus."

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite sans s'arreter, une énorme tristesse passant à travers sa voix.

"Rodney, si vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin ce n'est pas grave, il faut aller à votre rythme."

"Non, c'est bon, je continu, mais s'il vous plait, ce que je vais vous dire est particuliérement ignoble, et je voudrais que vous gardiez l'esprit ouvert et que vous essayez de me comprendre, de nous comprendre."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous jugerez pas."

"Quand il a atteint ses 6 ans, nous étions ma femme et moi complétement épuisé, et nous ne passions plus aucun moment ensemble, quand elle dormait je veillait sur le petit et vice versa, et lors de sa 10 éme interventions, nous avons beaucoup parlé, et nous avons décidé de..." Rodney pleurait à chaudes larmes, " de...de l'abandonner. Bien sûr avant on a fait toutes les demandes possibles, on voulait le droit à l'euthanasie pour Kenny, mais on ne nous l'a pas accorder, on a même demandé aux médecins, mais vous les connaissez, eux, et leur serment d'Hypocrate. Nous n'en pouvions plus, et on se disait que ce serait le meilleur pour nous tous, on voulait repartir à zéro avec ma femme. Le jour fut venu, quand Kenny retomba malade, nous sommes allaient à Chicago, nous avons donné une fausse adresse et une fausse identité, et nous l'avons laissé au Cook County, maintenant que j'y pense nous avons été complétement égoïste, on aurait du tenir le coup encore. Mais ce que nous avons fait nous a apporté plus de malheur qu'autre chose, et quelque temps après, Susie c'est suicidé, comme vous avez pu le comprendre en lisant le mot, elle était si triste et si faible, qu'il fallait que je m'occupe d'elle. J'étais complétement anéanti, Susie était mon 1er et unique amour, et je ne savais pas quoi faire sans elle. J'ai essayé de me suicider moi aussi, mais c'était trop dur, et une personne comme moi, ne méritait pas de trouver la paix dans la mort. Alors je me suis remis à mon travail, et 6 ans plus tard me voilà ici sur Atlantis."

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Rodney se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit son visage dans ses mains

Sheppard analysait toutes ces révélations, Mckay n'avait pas eu une vie aussi tranquille qu'il le croyait. Il s'appocha de son ami, s'installa à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restérent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rodney s'arrete de pleurer et s'endorme.

// Colonel, ça fait plus de 2 heures qu'on a plus de nouvelle. Vous avez retrouvé Rodney ?//

Il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas déranger Rodney et appuya sur sa radio et répondit à sa supérieure.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai retrouvé. Tout ira mieux maintenant. On redescent bientôt."

Il put entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part de Weir.

// D'accord, je vous voit tout à l'heure. //

McKay s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit de la radio, et il regarda son ami.

"On peut y aller ?" demanda le colonel.

"Oui."

Sheppard lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Rodney ne la prit pas tout de suite.

"Merci John, pour tout. Pour m'avoir écouter, et de ne pas me juger." (2)

Sheppard fut plutôt étonné que Rodney l'appelle John, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, le moment était peut être venu. Il attrapa la main que Rodney tendait à présent, et l'aida à se relever.

"De rien, je suis là pour ça. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance."

Ils rentrérent dans le transporteur, et laissérent ce sinistre souvenir en haut de cette tour.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voila c'est fini, je ne savais pas si je devais faire intervenir plus les autres personnages, et faire une suite, mais je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux laisser ça comme ça.**

**(1) je suppose que l'on peut le faire**

**(2) je trouve qu'après cette confiance accordait au colonel, il peut enfin m'appeller par son prénom, enfin je trouverai ça normal.**

**Si vous avez aimé, il faut reviewer.**


End file.
